Vehicle doors are provided with locks coupled to a door latch assembly to prevent the door latch mechanism from being actuated by an unauthorized person who may be attempting to gain unauthorized entry into a vehicle. Such an unauthorized person may attempt to forcibly remove or displace the lock to allow the door latch assembly to release the door. Involvement in a side impact crash or event may cause damage or deflection of lock and/or the door latch assembly, which may allow the door to be unintentionally opened. The present disclosure provides an apparatus that may restrict or prevent unauthorized manipulation of a lock assembly and/or a door latch assembly and restrict or prevent damage to or movement of the door latch assembly during a side impact event.